Between Us
by zyxwvutsrqpo9876
Summary: Sehun terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri, merelakan diri nya sebagai selingkuhan seorang Luhan. HanHun, BL, Mpreg, typo(es), cerita pasaran. thanks for review.


Between Us

Rapuh

Cast : Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Pair : Hanhun

Rate : M

Genre : Sad Romance

Warning : BL,Mpreg,uke!Sehun typo(es), cerita pasaran.

Disclaimer : Walaupun pasaran, ide cerita tetap milik saya.

Summary : Sehun yang harus puas dengan status diri nya sebagai kekasih gelap seorang Lu Han.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sedari awal ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah perbuatan yang salah. Menyesal? Apa yang mau disesalkan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh kedalam permainannya sendiri. Dada nya terasa sakit. Ia tahu itu dan ia sudah bisa menebaknya sedari awal. Hanya saja sakit nya ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari perkiraannya.

Semua berawal dari hari itu. Hari yang gelap dan penuh duka mengantarkan kepergian kakak tercinta nya ke asalnya. Ibu nya pingsan berulang-ulang kali semenjak kakak nya pergi seakan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Ayahnya yang semalam baru berangkat ke London dan tidak bisa langsung balik karena tidak mendapat tiket.

Semua orang dilanda duka, termasuk diri nya. Ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Jika ia menangis siapa yang akan menjadi sandaran ibu nya. Ia memilih diam dan memendam sendiri apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ketika semua telah meninggalkan pemakaman, barulah ia menangis sendirian memeluk tanah yang masih basah tersebut.

"_Noona_, kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini?" Sehun terisak.

"aku masih membutuhkan _Noona_." Sehun semakin terisak.

Tangisan Sehun semakin kencang. Sejujurnya ia belum menerima kepergian _Noona_ nya. Akan tetapi takdir berkata lain. Sekarang ia hanya sendiri.

Sementara itu, sepasang mata memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tidak lama ia mulai melangkah mendekati sesosok namja muda yang kelihatan sangat rapuh. Seakan disentuh sedikit saja akan membuat nya hancur berkeping-keping.

Tangannya terjulur menyentuh pundak rapuh itu dari belakang.

"hei" panggilnya pelan.

Sehun-namja muda rapuh-merasakan sebuah sentuhan di pundak nya, sedikit terkejut seperti sebuah aliran listrik merasuki nya ditambah suara pelan menyapa pendengarannya. Mau tidak mau Sehun menoleh kebelakang.

Mata sipit Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan sosok yang ikut bersimpuh disamping nya ini. ia tahu siapa orang ini bahkan 'lumayan' dekat.

"Luhan _Hyung_." Gumam nya pelan.

Tentu saja ia tahu siapa namanya. Luhan adalah rekan kerja dan teman dekat _Noona_ nya. Mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu saat Luhan main kerumah nya.

"ayo kita pulang Sehun-_ah_." Ajak Luhan kemudian berdiri.

Sehun menggeleng "aku masih ingin disini hyung."

"sebentar lagi akan hujan. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Bujuk Luhan.

"aku mau menemani _Noona_ disini." Sehun bersikeras tidak ingin pergi, ia memeluk tanah basah makam _Noona_ nya.

Luhan berdecak melihatnya. Ia tahu Sehun sangat menyayangi _Noona_ nya. Hanya saja ia tidak tega pada sosok yang lebih muda dari nya ini.

"kita masih bisa kembali besok, sekarang ayo pulang Hunna. Kau tidak kasihan _umma_ mu sendirian dirumah." Jelas Luhan panjang.

Badan Sehun menegang. Umma nya, bahkan ia lupa kehadiran umma nya yang sedari tadi ia lindungi. Ia lupa telah berjanji untuk menjadi sandaran umma nya.

Seakan kembali kedunia ini lagi. Sehun berdiri.

"ayo hyung, _umma_ pasti membutuhkanku." Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan.

Luhan menatap lama makam teman nya itu kemudian menyusul Sehun. Berniat mengantarkan namja muda itu kembali kerumah.

Sesuai dugaannya. _Umma_ nya masih menangis dirumah sambil memeluk foto putri sulung nya. Sehun hanya bisa memeluk _umma_ nya dalam diam, tidak ikut menumpahkan semua duka nya di depan sang _Umma_.

Semenjak itulah Sehun mulai menutup diri nya. Ia tidak pernah lagi mengatakan apapun yang ia rasakan. Ia mulai terbiasa menyimpannya sendiri, termasuk bagaimana ia dan Luhan semakin dekat sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa dekat Sehun dan Luhan. Gerakan mereka seakan tidak terbaca dan tidak tersadari

Hingga suatu hari, ketika Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk menemani nya. Disuatu sisi ia ingin menemani temannya itu, ia tahu Baekhyun sedang dalam masa sulit, hubungan temannya itu dengan sedang diambang kehancuran bersama pacar nya. Di sisi lain ia telah berjanji duluan pergi bersama Luhan. Mau tidak mau hari itu Sehun jujur kepada Baekhyun.

"Luhan?Lu-Han?" tanya Baekhyun seakan tidak percaya.

"iya _hyung_." Jawab Sehun lemah.

"kalian dekat?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"dia teman _Noona_ ku." Jawab Sehun-lagi-.

"itu aku juga tahu, tapi bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun masih belum percaya, selama ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"baiklah, nanti cerita ya."ujar Baekhyun.

Akhirnya sore itu Sehun pergi bersama Luhan, menghabiskan sore mereka dengan pergi ke bioskop. Kemudian dilanjut makan malam.

Selama itu pula Luhan tidak melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Sesekali memeluk tubuh Sehun yang masih kelihatan rapuh di sela duka nya yang belum hilang.

Semakin malam semakin intim.

Chu

Luhan melumat bibir atas Sehun sedangkan Sehun hanya diam tidak memberi reaksi apapun. Tidak membalas, tidak juga menolaknya.

"kenapa tidak dibalas Hunna?" bisik Luhan dengan suara berat nya di telinga Sehun dan kemudian mencium bibir Sehun, melumat nya atas bawah.

Sehun mulai terlena dan terbawa ciuman memabukkan Luhan, perlahan ia membalas nya. Memagut bibir _plumy_ Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan menguasai rongga mulut nya dan menguasai diri nya.

Entah bagaimana cara nya sekarang Sehun terduduk diatas pangkuan Luhan didalam mobil Luhan tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh bagian atas nya. Luhan pun seperti itu. Bibir mereka masih saling bertautan.

"eeeugghh." Erangan tertahan Sehun keluar ketika tangan Luhan bermain diarea tubuh nya.

"_hyunghh_." Sehun mendesah saat bibir Luhan mulai mengukir tanda di sekitar leher nya. Membuat nya semakin terlena dan membiarkan Luhan menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh nya. Memberikan kenikmatan dunia kepada nya.

.

.

.

Sehun menceritakan apa yang ia alami bersama Luhan malam itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Hunnie apa kau tidak tahu kalau Luhan itu telah bertunangan?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

JDER

Seperti tersambar petir Sehun membelalakan mata nya.

"Apa maksud mu hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Luhan itu telah bertunangan, jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya." Jelas dan pinta Baekhyun.

"kenapa aku tidak tahu_ hyung_? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

Baekhyun memeluk Sehun erat. Ia tahu Sehun terguncang saat ini.

Jadi selama ini ia berhubungan dengan orang yang telah memiliki tunangan? Selama ini ia menjadi kekasih gelap Luhan? Jadi semua kata manis itu apa?

Sehun terdiam seperti patung dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Tidak memberi reaksi apapun.

"Hunnie _please_, jangan berhubungan lagi dengan Luhan ya?" pinta Baekhyun.

"ak aku tidak tahu _hyung_. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai nya." Setetes airmata turun dari matanya tanpa kendali apapun.

Sejak saat itu Sehun seakan masih belum percaya, namun ia tetap mencari kebenarannya. Ternyata memang benar Luhan telah bertunangan. Tunangan nya itu sangat manis. Sehun memperhatikan diri nya dan Minseok-tunangan Luhan-. Perbedaan mereka begitu mencolok. Minseok yang bertubuh ideal dan berisi, sedangkan ia kurus kering. Minseok yang menggemaskan, sedangkan ia?

"bodoh." Sehun mengatai diri nya sendiri. Kenapa selama ini ia tidak sadar? Kemana saja dia selama ini?

.

.

.

Hari hari telah berlalu, Sehun masih belum bisa lepas dari Luhan. Sekarang dunia nya hanya Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Setiap Luhan membutuhkannya, ia masih tetap melayaninya. Tidak masalah bagi nya dengan status nya yang hanya **kekasih gelap**. Bagi nya yang penting ia bahagia dan Luhan tidak pernah membahas oranglain selama bersamanya. Itu sudah cukup.

Sehun hanya butuh berakting di luar, menunjukkan kepada khalayak ramai bahwa ia adalah seorang _actor_ yang handal. Sehun akan berpura-pura dan tidak menujukkan reaksi apapun. Ia memasang wajah datar ketika bertemu Luhan dan Minseok. Menyimpan segala sedih nya sendiri dan hanya akan menangis dihadapan Baekhyun yang selama ini menjadi sandarannya. Sehun tidak bisa bersandar kepada orangtua nya. Kesehatan _umma_ nya menurun semenjak kematian _Noona_ nya, sedangkan _appa_ sibuk mengurusi bisnis dan kondisi _umma_ nya.

Ini lah hari-hari Sehun, memasang topeng nya di luar, menangis dalam kesendirian, bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak tahu apa-apa dihadapan Luhan.

Seperti saat ini, ia sibuk melenguh dan mendesahkan nama Luhan saat sosok itu memberikan kenikmatan untuk nya.

"_hyunghh_ lebihhh ce….pathh." desah Sehun meminta Luhan memompa tubuh nya lebih cepat.

"nehhh _baby_ sshhh." Luhan menuruti permintaan Sehun.

Semakin cepat, cepat dan tidak terkendali.

"Luhhhhaaaannnnhhh _Hyunnggghhhh_." Lenguh Sehun sampai di puncak kenikmatannya. Mata nya mengabur, kepala nya terasa ringan, badannya terasa melayang.

"Sehuuuunnnhhhh _baby_." Luhan melesakkan diri nya kedalam Sehun, membiarkan semua cairannya masuk kedalam tubuh Sehun. Mata nya terpejam sedangkan bibir nya langsung memakan bibir Sehun dengan penuh nafsu.

"_hyung_." Panggil Sehun masih terengah-engah disamping Luhan.

"hum?" Luhan bergumam.

"apa arti ku untukmu _hyung_?" tanya Sehun memberanikan diri.

Sudah lama ia ingin mempertanyakan ini kepada Luhan, hanya saja ia takut. Selama ini mereka menjalin hubungan layak nya sepasang kekasih. Memang tidak ada kata cinta yang terucap, bahkan pertanyaan 'mau kan kau menjadi pacarku?' pun tidak pernah keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Mereka hanya menjalani nya, membiarkan semua nya mengalir seperti air sungai tanpa tahu akan kemana semua ini bermuara.

"…"

Sehun tidak mendengar reaksi apapun. Luhan tidak mau menjawab nya dan itu cukup bagi Sehun sebagai jawabannya.

Perlahan, Sehun turun dari ranjang yang menjadi saksi permainan panas mereka. Sehun meraih baju nya memakai nya pelan-pelan, sesekali ia meringis dibagian bawahnya.

Dengan langkah terseok Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam menyaksikan kepergiannya.

Sehun mengusap perut datar nya dengan perlahan, langkah pelan membawa tubuh rapuh nya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"setidak ada dirimu yang akan menemani diriku nanti."

_Belum sempat ku membagi kebahagianku_

_Belum sempat membuat dia tersenyum_

_Haruskah ku kehilangan untuk kesekian kali?_

_(Agnes Monica – Rapuh)_

END

Haruskah ini ada sequel nya?

Ini juga di publish dengan pair lain dengan judul lain.


End file.
